Cosmic Fairy
by DiamondAir
Summary: During the single moment that Abyss Break Activates, Serena(Cosmos) is pulled from her home to Fiore. What new evil awaits and where does Chaos hide for her to arrive at Fairy Tail.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Sailor Moon.**

 **Cosmic Fairy**

 **Chapter 1**

The large seal glowed a brilliant terrible white inducing a state of panic on the citizens of Magnolia. At the partially destroyed guildhall of Fairy Tail mages were in a state of panic as the light grew and small rifts snapped open and shut. The ground started to shake throwing what few members could stand to the ground.

As the light started to reach a crescendo it sputtered once and vanished. The silence was sudden and unnatural for a single moment before an arm from the large Phantom Lord guild broke away with a screech of metal and crashed into the bay prompting cheers from the men and women on the ground.

As not too long later the bright golden light of Fairy Law bloomed from the peak of the robot, screams of joy rang through the air. These screams hung in the air like a victory banner for a moment disturbing the peaceful sleep of a silver haired girl and two cats, one black one white, who lay on the broken ground. She turned over but didn't wake. She was found the next day and taken to the basement of the guild hall and placed into a side room.

Serenity opened her eyes slowly. Letting out a silent groan she tried to roll over and felt a small bump at her side. Looking down she saw the black for of Luna rise softly. On her other side lay Artemis sleeping just as deeply.

Slowly, so as not to disturb the two cats, she got out of the bed. The wood floor that met her feet made her pause for a moment. A mauve light flashed on her forehead. Eye a million miles away quickly watched herself sleeping in her palace bed before a strange tear opened beneath her and deposited her on the broken ground.

The next day a girl with long pale silver hair was looking around and saw her and her companions. She was broken out of her trance by a soft knock.

"Enter." Serenity said. The pale silver haired girl opened the door carrying a large tray.

"I thought you might be waking up soon." She said with a smile. "I made you some breakfast." She set the tray down on the foot of the bed, careful not to disturb the two cats.

Serenity smiled softly. The girl had a very welcoming air. "My name is Serenity. These two are Luna and Artemis." She gestured to the cats.

"And they are absolutely adorable." The girl cried. "My name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira."

Serenity judged herself for a moment. "Serena." She offered.

She received another smile from the woman. "Come on, you must be hungry. Eat up and when you are ready come out and join us. Master would especially like to meet you."

Serena looked at the happy girl for a moment. "Sure."

Mira left the room quickly leaving Serena with her thoughts. She didn't stay there too long as the scent of the food filled the small room. Quickly eating she left some for when the two cats would wake up and silently exited the room.

She appeared to be in a basement so, choosing the stairs, she emerged in a partially built room. On one side of the room was a stage and at another was an impression. Most of the room was flat with space laid out for a bar.

"Serena!" She heard Mira call out from across the room where a wall was going up. "Over here!"

Bare feet padding across wood expertly missing loose nails and other debris she quickly saw a small old man standing on a table.

"Serena, this is Master Makarov, Guildmaster of Fairy Tail." Mira introduced.

"If you could go help out with the rebuilding Mira, I would like to talk to Serena alone." Master Makarov said.

"Of course." Mira smiled before hurrying away to a group moving wood around.

"So," Makarov said turning to Serena. "Do you know how you came to be unconscious for a week?"

"I am afraid that I don't know." Serenity said slowly. "One moment I was at home sleeping on my bed, the next I was here. Wherever here is."

Makarov watched in sympathy. "This is the Fairy Tail guild. In Magnolia Fiore. I am the guildmaster. I keep these brats in line."

Serena chuckled. "Was there any burst or large spell cast recently? On that warped reality?"

Makarov gave Serena a sharp look. "There was in fact." He said slowly. "We call it Abyss Break. If it had been successfully cast it would have wiped out half of this town. The kids tell me that it activated for a moment before it was canceled."

Serena opened a hand in front of herself and the Deep Aqua Mirror appeared in it. "Show me." She commanded. The surface of the mirror glowed a soft aquamarine, as it faded she flipped it around to face Makarov.

The man's face went slack as he watched through the mirror what had happened to her. "That is an incredible item. Where did you get it?"

"This is my talisman. There is nothing else like it." She said simply. "As you can see, I was at home before that spell activated."

Makarov stared at her sadly. "If you want you could join Fairy Tail." He offered. "We would be glad to help."

Serena turned her attention to the mirror. Her silver eyes reflected back for a moment before they were replaced with the face of a woman with golden hair that she knew turned red at her forearms and golden ruby eyes. She winked out at Serenity before vanishing.

The sudden urge to scream at the top of her lungs and race to her sister was viciously fought down. "Galaxia." She growled.

"Eh?" Makarov said.

Serena closed her eyes for a moment to calm down. She opened her eyes again quickly. "Give me a day to think about it and I will give you an answer." She said quickly.

"Very well." Makarov said. "Just look for me around here, we have a lot of work to do." He jumped off of the table, but instead of vanishing he grew into a giant that was one and a half stories tall and started to work on the building.

"Luna, Artemis, you can come out now." Serena said softly. The two cats jumped up onto the table. "You heard?"

"Yes." Luna said.

"Assuming from your growl earlier it was Galaxia who sent us here?" Artemis asked.

"She used a spell called Abyss Break that some guys were using here to pull me here." Serena replied.

"Why don't you go visit her?" Luna asked.

"She appeared in the mirror." Serena held it up before letting it fall back into the subspace pocket. "Just a smirk and a wink. She's playing a game with me."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other. If there was one thing that they had learned when Serena had retaken her mantle of Cosmos it was that her sister Galaxia loved to play games with her. Part of them couldn't feel too bad though as it was those very games that had them their very dear friend and princess.

"Maybe, maybe there is something here that she needs you to do." Artemis said thoughtfully.

Serena groaned. "If Chaos doesn't get then she will."

"Who will get you?" Mira asked making the two cats jump.

"My sister," Serena said. "Everything is a game to her and I am just one of her pieces."

Mira gave a sad smile. "I'm sure she still cares about you."

Serena snorted. "Yeah, last time we met she was trying to kill me and I had to free her all over again! She doesn't know when to give up!"

Mira just laughed. "What would I have to do to join?" Serena asked.

"It's actually quite easy." Mira said. "All that we would need is your magic type, name, and we would need to place our guildmark somewhere on your body."

"You know what… I'll join. Before she does anything like removing my memories again." Serena said. "My name is Serenity, my magic is that of the cosmos, and silver, right next to my elbow."

Mira pulled out a large stamp machine and placed it on Serena's folded arm. She pulled it away revealing a stylized silver fairy. "So what is Cosmos Magic?"

Luna spoke up, "The best way to describe it is magic that comes from stars, planets, the very cosmos themselves."

Mira didn't even react to the talking cat. "I don't get it." She said after a moment. "We'll probably see what your magic is when you fight next. As a new member I feel like I should warn you we do have a member who loves to fight. When he gets back he'll probably challenge you to a battle."

"Why wait," someone said. Serena turned around and saw a large man with a scar over his right eye, headphones, and blonde hair. "I'll challenge her right now. Better than letting another weakling join this guild."

 **Here is the first chapter. I had this and other idea's jumping around in my head for a while. I will say that this story will get updates, though not too often. My focus is on The Soul of a Dragon.**


End file.
